Ungkapan
by Niji Shourei06
Summary: Ada banyak ungkapan yang tak harus diutarakan melalui kalimat—WakaMomo for TououCentric (Drabble)
1. Chapter 1: Hydrangea

**Kuroko no Basuke** © _Tadatoshi Fujumaki_

_Story_ By **Yumi Murakami**

**Warning:** AU, Typo(s), OOC, Abal, Gajje dsb

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Hydrangea'

.

Kadang sikap Sakurai Ryo selalu membuat Momoi Satsuki gemas sendiri, setiap menit setiap detik selalu berseru '_Summimasen_' sambil membungkuk padahal dia sama sekali tidak salah. Tapi entah Momoi sendiri tidak bisa menolak sifat Sakurai itu.

"_Su-summimasen_!"

Momoi berdecak ketika sedang menulis lembar tugas tiba-tiba suara Sakurai mengganggunya, bukan suara Sakurai sebenarnya tapi permintaan maaf yang berulang kali ia katakan pada lelaki bertubuh besar—yang Momoi ketahui bernama Kagami Taiga—karena lelaki berambut coklat itu tak sengaja menabrak Kagami.

"_Summimasen_! Aku benar-benar tak sengaja!"

Kagami sendiri hanya bisa bingung dibuatnya. Padahal ia sudah bilang tak apa.

Dan Momoi tahu, Sakurai tidak akan berhenti meminta maaf seperti itu dalam waktu yang dekat. Membuat perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Sakurai-_kun_, hentikan." Ujar Momoi menarik lengan Sakurai menjauh dari Kagami, tapi Sakurai terus-terusan menolak dengan alasan ia sedang meminta maaf pada lelaki itu karena kesalahannya.

"Momoi-_san_, aku salah. Aku menabrak Kagami-_san_ tadi, aku ha—"

"Hentikan Sakurai-_kun_! Kau tidak tahu kalau kau sudah menarik perhatian orang lain?" Seru Momoi menunjuk ke sekitarnya, barulah Sakurai sadari sudah banyak orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. "Sudahlah ayo!" Dengan sedikit paksaan Momoi menarik lengan Sakurai setelah meminta maaf pada Kagami dan orang-orang sekitar.

Mendudukkan Sakurai di bangku taman yang tadi Momoi duduki, sekarang tibalah saatnya untuk menerima ceramahan Momoi. Didahului helaan nafas dari gadis berambut merah mudah itu dan tegukkan paksa saliva Sakurai yang rasanya susah sekali.

"Oke Sakurai-_kun_, sudah kukatakan berapa kali? Jangan suka meminta maaf tanpa sebab!" Menghela nafas, lagi. Setelah mengeluarkan suara yang sanggup membuat Sakurai menutup mata erat-erat.

Momoi jadi ingat, senpainya yang berkacamata itu suka mengatai Sakurai menyebalkan dan pantas saja senpai yang satu fakultas dengan mereka suka mengatai Sakurai 'si jamur peminta maaf'.

"Summimasen, summimasen!" Lagi-lagi Sakurai berteriak meminta maaf membuat Momoi hanya bisa berdecak sembari memutar bosan matanya. "Tapi Momoi-_san_, aku kan salah. Jadi sudah wajar kan kalau aku meminta maaf?" Sakurai masih ingin membela dirinya.

Mendengarnya Momoi sudah tidak bisa berbicara lagi, Sakurai memang sangat rendah hati hingga orang menilainya seperti malaikat karena terlalu baiknya tapi pemuda bermata coklat besar ini cukup keras kepala jika diberi tahu. Sebenarnya tidak satu kali ini, sudah sering.

Menghela nafas untuk kesekian Momoi memilih merapikan barang-barang yang masih berserakan di meja taman. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakurai sendirian.

"Momoi-_san_? Mau kemana?"

"Aku mau kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi jadwalku." Sahutnya tanpa menghentikan langkah.

Merasa sepertinya Momoi marah padanya, Ryo segera menyusulnya. "Ne, maafkan aku Momoi-_san_ kalau sikapku membuatmu marah. Summimasen, Momoi-_san! Summiasen, _aku selalu menyusahkanmu!" Sakurai membungkuk beberapa kali.

"Tidak kok, aku tidak marah padamu. Aku mengerti bagaimana dirimu—" Helai rambut Momoi nampak ditiup angin hingga membuat helaian merah muda itu berterbangan mengikuti. Dan Sakurai melihat, ada senyuman di wajah cantik itu. "Dan aku tahu, mengapa kau selalu meminta maaf sekalipun bukan kau yang salah. Memang beginilah dirimu. Ya kan, Sakurai-_kun_? Kalau aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kelakuanmu, sama saja bohong aku mengenalmu lama."

Entah mengapa deretan kalimat itu membuat dada Sakurai rasanya menghangat dan seperti banyak bunga bertebaran disana. Sudut bibirnya pun seolah ingin terus tertarik. Karena kalimat Momoi sudah menenangkan dan membuat Sakurai bahagia tanpa alasan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal bunga, ada sesuatu yang ingin dicarinya.

"Tunggu sebentar Momoi-_san_." Pinta Sakurai menghentikan langkah Momoi yang langsung diikuti. Lalu berlari entah kemana, tentu yang ditinggal dibuat bingung melihatnya. Tapi tetap saja Momoi menunggu.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya pemuda itu kembali membawa setangkai bunga berwarna ungu, entah darimana ia mendapatkannya.

"Ini untukmu Momoi-_san._" Kedua tangannya terulur menyerahkan bunga tersebut pada Satsuki dan diterima masih dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Apa ini Sakurai-_kun_?"

"Bunga, namanya bunga _Hydrangea_. Dan artinya adalah 'terima kasih sudah memahamiku'. Maaf jika bunganya sangat jelek, aku mencarinya di sekitar sini." Ungkap Sakurai menggaruk belakang kepalanya menahan malu.

Mengetahui tersebut, tak tahan Momoi untuk tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sakurai-_kun_."

Seperti apapun Sakurai, Momoi tak pernah menolak untuk menjadi sahabatnya. Dan sampai kapanpun ia akan selalu mengerti semua tentang Sakurai Ryo. Karena hanya ialah yang akan selalu bisa memahaminya. Semuanya sesuai dengan bunga pemberian Sakurai, _Hydrangea_ yang akan selalu mengungkapkan.

.

.

.

A/N:

Apa sih ini? Hahahaha... Mau bikin MomoiCent buat Touou gakuen, karena KisedaixMomoi sudah maenstream. Oke besok entah siapa yang mau aku buat.


	2. Chapter 2: 'Sweet Pea'

**Kuroko no Basuke** © _Tadatoshi Fujumaki. _Maksud membuat fanfik ini adalah untuk kesenangan semata tanpa maksud mengambil apapun

_Story_ By **Me**

**Main Chara: **Wakamatsu Kousuke-Momoi Satsuki

.

.

'_Sweet Pea'_

.

.

.

"Satsuki!"

Bibirnya merengut begitu mendengar teriakan khas seseorang dari depan pintu apartemenya, sudah menebak siapa karena dari dulu hanya dia yang selalu berteriak–teriak mengganggu setiap datang kemari. Bukan bel, tapi mulut yang digunakan. Padahal sudah diingatkan tetap saja.

"Satsuki!"

"Aku dengar Kou-_kun_." Sahutnya acuh sibuk dengan toples makanan dan acara tv didepan.

Wakamatsu Kousuke langsung duduk disamping gadis berambut merah muda tersebut, menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Apa sih?" Nada Momoi Satsuki meninggi saat kepala lelaki tinggi besar ini disandarkan pada bahunya, masih tetap manja dari dulu hingga sekarang. Tidak pernah lihat diri yang besar seperti monster.

"Satsuki, ayo kita keluar sebentar."

"Kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan."

Satsuki kembali mengabaikan, menghadap ke tv. Tapi Kousuke tidak pernah menyerah nampaknya untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Agak malas sebenarnya Satsuki keluar pada jam segini, sudah panas, nanti Kousuke meminta yang tidak-tidak padanya. Menjadi bagian hidup seorang Wakamatsu Kousuke memang harus memiliki ekstra kesabaran. Tingkahnya yang tempramen, berisik dan kadang manja ini selalu membuat Satsuki geram, marah dan membuat dirinya jadi ikut tempramen.

Lama-lama Satsuki bisa meminta memutuskan pertunangan mereka kalau Kousuke tetap seperti ini.

"Satsuki, ayolah." Masih merajuk, sekarang ditambah gerakan kepala yang diusap-usapkan seperti kucing ke lengan.

Satsuki menghela nafas kasar, mendorong kepala pirang itu menjauh lalu bangkit menuju kamar yang ditutup keras.

_Ngambek_, Kousuke tahu itu. Karena sudah tipikal seorang Satsuki jika marah pasti diam tapi perlikunya langsung kasar. Dia mendekat ke pintu kamar tunangannya, mengetuk pelan beberapa kali sembari memanggil nama Satsuki dan meminta maaf. Tetap saja tak ada respon, Satsuki masih diam di dalam.

"Aku kan hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, Satsuki. Ayolah."

"Disaat seperti ini, Kou-_kun_? Tidak lihat apa panas-panas seperti ini keluar?"

"Toh tetap didalam, didalam mobil dan didalam ruangan. Apa bedanya dengan dirumah? Kecuali aku mengajakmu ke pantai atau ke gurun pasir kau boleh protes."

Beberapa menit kemudian Satsuki keluar, masih memanyunkan bibirnya. "Mau kemana sih?!" Tanyanya.

"Kau pasti akan tahu, ayo."

.

.

.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah gym sekolah, Satsuki kenal gym ini. Bagaimana tidak selama tiga tahun dia siang-malam berada disini melihat belasan lelaki berlarian, berkeringat dan bercapek ria, sedangkan ia harus berpaku pada data.

"Aku merindukan tempat ini, bagaimana denganmu?" Tangan besarnya menarik tangan Satsuki masuk ke dalam gym yang kebetulan sepi karena ini masih liburan musim panas. Berkat ijin dari satpam yang kebetulan kenal betul dengan Kousuke akhirnya mereka diperbolehkan masuk.

"Disini aku memimpin selama satu tahun, menjadi _center_―"

"Dan ini tempat suaramu menggelegar saat berteriak tidak jelas dan marah-marah ke siapapun."

Kousuke diam, perkataan Satsuki kena telak.

Satsuki kadang bingung, lelaki ini selalu membuatnya kesal namun tidak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir untuk menyerah bersamanya. Karena bagi Satsuki, Kousuke adalah lelaki pertama yang membuatnya tertarik luar dalam.

"Ini, untukmu." Ketika dirinya sedang mengelilingi gym basket tersebut tiba-tiba Kousuke menyodorkan sebuket bunga padanya yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum mereka tiba ke gym. Satsuki menerima lalu memperhatikan isi aneka bunga apa saja yang tunangannya ini beri.

Ada bunga berbentuk seperti kipas berwarna ungu yang dibungkus dengan plastik bening didalam, bentuknya indah dan harum. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, biasanya seorang lelaki akan memberikan pada seorang gadis bunga mawar sebagai pernyataan sayang atau cinta, tapi Kousuke memberikannya bunga ini yang Satsuki sendiri tidak tahu namanya.

"Itu namanya _Sweet Pea_." Jelas Kousuke menjawab pertanyaan dalam benak Satsuki. Kepalanya sontak terangkat, memperhatikan lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Yang kata si penjual bunga artinya 'terima kasih untuk waktu yang menyenangkan', Satsuki."

"Bagaimana kau bisa sepercaya itu pada si penjual bunganya kalau bunga ini artinya seperti itu?"

"Karena yang menjelaskan itu si penjual bunga, Satsuki! Kalau penjual roti mana aku percaya!" Kousuke menarik nafas panjang, selalu saja ia marah-marah padahal ini hal sepele. Baru sebentar nada bicaranya langsung meninggi.

Terkikik mendengar jawaban tunangannya, Satsuki nampak memainkan kelopak bunga tersebut.

"Aku memberikannya karena selama ini, walau aku selalu membuatmu marah dan kesal padaku tapi kau tetap saja bersabar, memberikan waktu yang membuatku senang padahal aku sepertinya belum pernah membuatmu senang."

Satsuki tersenyum menunjukkan lengkungan bibir tersebut pada Kousuke, sebelah tangan terangkat mengusap pelan pipi kekasih. "Tanpa kau sadari, aku sudah senang dari dulu bersamamu."

Dalam hati Wakamatsu Kousuke berjanji, akan memberikan waktu semenyenangkan mungkin untuk Momoi Satsuki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Saya lagi galau fanfiction di PC saya gak bisa dibuka. TwT Btw lama banget updatenya ya? Niatnya sih mau tanggal 12 April kemarin pas ulang tahunnya Wakamatsu, tapi eror gak berhenti-berhenti.

Btw kemarin ada yang minta Wakamatsu? Hai' douzo... Sekarang giliran kapten baru Touou kita :D Oh ya, ini dibilang AU juga ngga, Canon juga ngga. Makanya ngga ngasih warning. Silahkan diperkirakan sendiri. Hakhakhakhak... Agak OOC(banget) ya? Yah saya kan gak bisa bikin IC ;w; Dan pengetahuan bunga saya juga ngga begitu ngerti, ini sebatas info dari temen.

Boleh minta repiu buat konkritnya? Dan Permintaan untuk selanjutnya siapa yang harus saya buat, sisa Aomine, Imayoshi dan Susa .


End file.
